Mais que uma simples ajuda
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: ONESHOT - Hiei decide contar toda a verdade a Yukina, mas para isso ele pede uma ajudinha de Kurama e acaba ganhando mais do que isso. YAOI/LEMON - Hiei X Kurama - HIEI MEIO OCC


**Antes de + nada já aviso, essa fic é uma hist. yaoi/lemon. Se não gosta não leia, já tá avisando, mas se gostar devista-se e não se esqueçam das reviews ^^ e de praxe, os personagens não são meus, pq se fossem o anime Yu Yu Hakusho seria só pra maiores de 18 XP e essa fic NÃO tem fins lucrativos, é só pra divertimento msm ^^**

* * *

_**Mais que uma simples ajuda**_

No galho mais alto de uma árvore, estava Hiei contemplando o céu límpido de Ningenkai. O que fazia ali ninguém sabia, nem mesmo ele sabia por que sempre voltava para esse lugar cheio de ningens, coisa que detestava.

"_O que estou fazendo aqui?"_ pensava _"Esse lugar está infestado de ningens estúpidos" _sua mente estava fervilhando, tentando achar uma resposta para sua pergunta, até que veio alguém em sua mente _"Será? Será que eu sempre volto por causa dela?"_ fechou os olhos e uma imagem começou a se formar.

Era uma garota jovem e muito bonita, tinha os cabelos compridos e lisos, num verde bem clarinho e seus olhos num tom vermelho escarlate que fazia um contraste perfeito com suas madeixas. Hiei abriu seu meio sorriso característico. Sim, só podia ser ela, quem mais conseguia faze-lo voltar pra esse lugar a não ser ela?

Ele continuou a pensar nela até que seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Ela fugiu de sua terra natal para conhecê-lo, para conhecer seu irmão gêmeo, e o que ele faz? NADA! Absolutamente nada, esconde a verdade de sua irmã, seu único ente querido vivo. _"Mas eu tinha feito uma promessa"_ pensou frustrado.

Hiei se encolhe no galho, ainda de olhos fechados abraça suas pernas se lembrando da maldita promessa que fez a Shiguro, mas... _"Espera! Ele me disse que se eu o derrotasse, eu poderia contar a Yukina toda a verdade!"_

Ele abre os olhos ao se lembrar disso, e ele não foi o único quem derrotou Shiguru, Kurama também o derrotou, então ele está livre da promessa para dizer tudo de uma vez a sua irmã. _"Droga, mas eu não tenho coragem"._ Verdade que era muito estranho ver Hiei com um pensamento desses, mas ele tinha medo de Yukina o rejeitar ao saber da verdade.

-Mas eu tenho que lhe contar, é de seu direito, mas sozinho eu não sou capaz. Eu vou precisar de ajuda... _"Mas de quem?"_ – terminou em pensamento. Com a cabeça ainda apoiada em seus joelhos, começou a pensar na pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar, até que se lembrou de alguém _"Sim, ele é minha ultima solução"_ pensou já partindo em direção de seu destino.

* * *

Kurama se mexeu em sua cama pela décima vez naquela noite. Já passava da 1:00 da manhã e ele não conseguia dormir. Motivo? Simples, é que um certo koorime não saía de sua cabeça.

Sim, era verdade que Youko Kurama nunca chegara a se apaixonar por ninguém quando era um youkai, mas agora, ele não é mais Youko Kurama, agora ele é Shuiichi Minamino, um simples garoto humano, com uma vida comum _"E parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada"_ pensou deprimido.

Remexeu-se mais uma vez na cama, não estava agüentando mais, ele tinha que tirá-lo da cabeça, Kurama tinha que dormir, pois iria se levantar cedo já que tinha aula no dia seguinte.

Não agüentando mais esse tormento, kurama se levantou, e pegou sua toalha e foi tomar um bom banho pra ver se conseguia relaxar um pouco.

-Meu Deus, como eu fui me apaixonar justo por ele? – murmurou já debaixo do chuveiro – O dia que ele souber que o amo, nunca mais o verei. – uma lagrima deslizou por seu belo rosto.

Após um tempo, Kurama desliga o chuveiro e começa a se enxugar, deixando os cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos. Depois disso, ele enrola a toalha em sua cintura e vai em direção de seu quarto pra se vestir.

"_Até que seria bem interessante se o Hiei me visse assim"_ pensava sonhador já adentrando em seu quarto e muito distraído _"Qual seria a reação dele?"_ ele já ia tirando a toalha até que...

-Kitsune!? – disse Hiei espantado.

-Hi-Hiei? – Kurama de um pulo com o susto e arrumou em sua cintura _"Como eu não senti seu you-ki antes? E será que ele lê pensamentos?"_ pensou assustado.

-O que ouve? Esqueceu meu nome é? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – E não é por nada não, mas... Se não me engano, esse é o horário dos ningens estarem dormindo!

-E é sim, mas porque a pergunta Hiei? – perguntou sem entender.

_Deve ser porque estou te vendo só de toalha e bem no meio de seu quarto. _"Mas, por algum motivo isso está me agradando e muito"._

-Ah é! – ficou meio sem graça – Bom isso é por que eu não conseguia dormir, então, fui tomar um banho só pra ver se conseguia relaxar um pouco.

Hiei não disse nada, só ficou encarando o Youko por um tempo. Quando ele entrou no quarto e viu o kitsune só de toalha, sentiu um frio na barriga e seu coração disparou. Ele não entendeu muito – e nem quis entender – por isso acabou por chamá-lo, mesmo com a cara ainda em espanto.

Mas agora, o silencio estava ficando constrangedor, Hiei já tinha se sentado na poltrona que ficava perto da janela e Kurama foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou um short preto e uma boxer azul marinho.

-O... O que veio fazer aqui, digo... Há essa hora? – tentou puxar assunto.

-Eu só vim fazer uma visita – falou ríspido.

O Koorime ficou rubro ao ver o kitsune tirar a toalha na sua frente sem nenhum pudor para se vestir, a sua sorte era que Kurama estava de costa para si, assim ele não o viu rubro.

-Sei! – se virou após vestir o short e caminhou até Hiei – Você veio no meio da noite só pra me fazer uma visita? – parou na frente dele cruzando os braços – Me fale a verdade!

-Humpf... Você me conhece bem de mais. – olhou nos olhos de Kurama e este sorriu vitorioso – Eu vim aqui pedir sua ajuda – disse por fim.

-Minha ajuda no que? – perguntou curioso.

-É que eu resolvi dizer... Toda a verdade para Yukina e... Não sei como fazer isso.

Kurama ficou sem ação, ele estava vendo um pouco de medo no olhar de Hiei ou era só impressão sua? _"Acho que é só impressão, ele nunca fora de sentir medo"_.

-Bom, e você quer minha ajuda para falar com ela já que não sabe como!? – Hiei afirmou com a cabeça – Olha, eu teria que pensar em alguma coisa com calma, mas está muito tarde pra isso. Que tal amanhã? Pode ser?

-Está bem! – se levantou e foi caminhando até a janela.

-Aonde você vai?

-Embora, por quê? – o encarou por cima do ombro com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-É que você podia dormir aqui. – disse mais vermelho que um tomate.

Hiei não entendeu, mas por algum motivo aquela idéia lhe pareceu muito interessante, só que ele se lembrou de algo que o desanimou.

-Mas a sua mãe ningen não vai estranhar ao me encontrar aqui?

-Ela nem vai saber, pois eu sempre tranquei a porta do meu quarto, então não tem como ela entrar. – sorriu.

-Tudo bem. Posso dormir na poltrona?

-Porque ali?

-Porque achei confortável. – disse inocentemente.

-Que tal dormir num lugar "mais" confortável? – apontou para cama e o coração de Hiei falhou uma batida – Vem e não me olhe com essa cara! – quase riu da cara de assustado de seu amigo.

-Me desculpe, mas só tenho essa. – tentou se recompor.

-Tá, foi mal, agora tire esse sobre-tudo e os sapatos e vamos dormir. – caminhou até a porta para trancá-la.

Hiei fez o que foi pedido, foi até a cama e se sentou, viu que realmente era muito mais confortável que a poltrona. Por fim, acabou por se deitar de lado, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

-Eu não disse que era melhor aqui do que lá? – falou ao pé do ouvido do koorime.

-Sua raposa estúpida, não faç... – parou de falar ao ver o belo rosto de kurama próximo até demais de si.

Kurama tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto e se alargou ainda mais ao perceber que o outro iria reclamar do susto levado, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando Hiei se virou, pois só agora ele percebera o quão próximo estava de seu amado.

Nenhum dos dois fez um movimento para se afastarem, e não ser ficarem se encarando. Seus corações estavam disparados, seus membros ganhando vida, até Kurama acabar de vez com a distancia que avia e iniciando um beijo calmo e tímido. Ele aproveitou que Hiei estava com os lábios entreabertos e introduziu sua língua naquela boca morna.

Hiei arregalou os olhos ao ver a aproximação de seu amigo, mas ao sentir lábios macios sobre os seus, acabou por fechar os olhos e aproveitar a sensação gostosa que estava sentindo. O beijo não durou muito, pois eles precisavam respirar, mas Kurama acabou por perceber a burrada que fez. _"E agora? O que eu faço? Ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara. Na verdade, nem vai querer ser mais meu amigo!"_ pensou desesperado.

-Hiei... Me... Me desculpe. – gaguejava – Pro-prometo que não irá acontecer de novo, foi sem quer... – foi puxado pela nuca por Hiei e iniciaram um novo beijo, só que bem mais gostoso que o primeiro.

O Youko estava sem acreditar com o que tava acontecendo: Hiei o puxou para um novo beijo? _"E que beijo"_. Se aproveitando da situação, Kurama colou seu corpo no do koorime e apoiou as duas mãos no peito dele. Hiei desceu as suas mãos até a cintura do Youko, fazendo leves caricias com suas unhas e recebendo como recompensa, uns gemidos baixos e abafados pelo beijo.

Suas línguas se digladiavam em busca de um contato maior, seus corações disparados, suas respirações já falhas, mas eles não conseguiam abandonar a boca um do outro. Após um longo tempo, eles decolaram suas bocas, mas seus corpos continuavam unidos.

Abriram os olhos, Kurama ainda estava sem acreditar, ele nunca pensou que estaria numa situação parecida com essa. Deitou sua cabeça no peito de Hiei fechando os olhos. Sim, era agora ou nunca.

-Hiei, eu sei que você não irá entender isso que vou lhe dizer, mas... Mas... É que... Eu te amo. – se encolheu mais no corpo do menor já esperando por um xingamento, um empurrão, ou algo parecido.

-Não sei por que, mas isso me deixou com uma sensação boa. – murmurou Hiei por fim.

Kurama ergueu rapidamente a cabeça para encará-lo. Como assim ele ficou com uma sensação boa? Cadê os xingamentos? Cadê o empurrão? _"Será que eu pirei de vez?"_ ficou a observá-lo, e viu que não era nenhum sonho, Hiei estava aceitando – de alguma forma – o seu amor.

-Itoshii, faça amor comigo? – perguntou Kurama.

-Mas eu nunca fiz isso. – disse inocentemente com o rosto rubro.

-Não se preocupe... Eu lhe ensinarei tudo que precisa saber. – sussurrou.

Hiei não disse nada, apenas o puxou para mais um beijo. Kurama deslizou suas mãos pelo peito de Hiei até chegar na barra de sua camiseta a tirando de uma só vez. O ruivo deixou a boca do moreno e foi direto para o seu pescoço, deixando pequenas marcas de mordidas e chupões.

Hiei estava delirando, sua respiração ficou falha e a cada mordida ou chupão que o Kitsune dava, ele soltava um gemido baixinho. Kurama descia cada vez mais, deixando uma trilha de saliva pelo caminho. Chegou ao mamilo direito e começou a chupar, lamber com a pontinha de sua língua e mordiscava levemente, até deixá-lo ereto. Foi para o esquerdo e fez a mesma coisa.

Kurama foi descendo cada vez mais, até chegar no umbigo de Hiei. Circulou com a língua, enquanto sentia a barriga de seu pequeno demônio do fogo tremer, após circulá-lo, ele colocou sua língua dentro do umbigo, o que fez Hiei arquear a costa e soltar um longo gemido.

Isso tava sendo uma tortura para Hiei. Uma tortura deliciosa, ele nunca pensou que um dia se sentiria tão bem fazendo isso, muito menos imaginou que faria isso um dia.

O ruivo desceu mais um pouco, o que fez chegar ao cós da calça do moreno. Abriu os cintos e tirou sem nenhuma cerimônia junto com a cueca. Após esse ato, ele ficou a olhar Hiei de cima a baixo. Sim, ele era perfeito. Um corpo pequeno, mas muito forte. Suas coxas bem torneadas, uma barriga tanquinho de dar inveja a qualquer um que freqüenta uma academia e um membro forte e viril, implorando para ter um alivio... um alivio que ele iria dar com o maior prazer.

Começou por passar a ponta de sua língua por toda a extensão do sexo pulsante de Hiei, o que fez com que o mesmo soltasse um gemido mais alto.

-Shhh... Itoshii. Você não quer que minha mãe escute, não é!? – falou com a voz rouca de desejo para logo depois colocar todo membro em sua boca.

Hiei não disse nada, só o olhou para o ruivo como se ele fosse louco. _"Como ele quer que eu não gema se isso é muito bom? Ele só pode ser louco mesmo!"_ pensou, mas logo após seu pensamento teve que morder o lábio inferior para não gritar, já que o Youko lhe sugava com gosto.

Depois de um tempo, Kurama parou de sugá-lo ao perceber que Hiei estava perto de gozar. Hiei estava delirando e só percebeu que Kurama avia parado, quando o viu tirar o short com a cueca e se sentar no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado. O kitsune se inclinou para frente e capturou os lábios de Hiei novamente, só que dessa vez, o beijo foi bem calmo e mostrava todo o amor que ele sentia.

Separou os lábios e ficou a olhar para aqueles olhos vermelhos escarlate, pegou a mão direita de Hiei e começou a sugar três dedos dele sem desviar seus olhos dos deles. Quando viu que os dedos do moreno já estavam bem úmidos, Kurama levou os levou em direção de seu anus e fez com que Hiei colocasse um dedo primeiro.

Hiei ao ver o que Kurama estava fazendo, entendeu na hora o que ele queria, então, após por um dedo dentro dele, começou a fazer uma leve caricia em seu interior, após um tempo, colocou o segundo dedo, mas ao ver o Youko com uma expressão de dor, parou imediatamente, com medo de tê-lo machucado.

-N-não... P-pare Hiei! – implorou.

Voltou a movimentar seus dedos ainda meio incerto. Na hora que viu o kitsune relaxar um pouco, ele colocou o terceiro dedo e começou a massagear seu interior. A dor foi se dissipando e então Kurama pode começar a sentir prazer. O koorime retirou seus dedos para logo em seguida preencher com seu pênis. Segurou o ruivo pela cintura e o ajudou a descer até se sentar por completo em seu membro.

Kurama se inclinou e deu um selinho nos lábios de seu pequeno youkai. _"Sim, agora eu tenho certeza que ele é meu. Todo meu, da mesma forma que eu sou todo dele agora"_ pensou possessivamente. Após um tempo, Kurama começou com leves movimentos, sendo ajudado por Hiei que não soltava de sua cintura.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, os gemidos sendo mais altos, mas sendo abafados por beijos e mais beijos. De repente, Hiei parou tudo, segurou Kurama firme e se virou na cama, ficando sobre o ruivo, voltou a se movimentar bem rápido e do nada, ele pegou no membro de Kurama e começou a massageá-lo. Não sabia bem ao certo como fazer isso, mas quando ouviu os gemidos de seu parceiro saírem mais prazerosos, viu que estava indo pelo caminho certo.

Estavam próximos do clímax, então Hiei aumentou mais a velocidade – se é que isso ainda era possível – e ao mesmo tempo começou a beijar o pescoço de Kurama. O ruivo foi o primeiro a ejacular entre os dois corpos, mas não demorou muito e o moreno fez o mesmo, só que dentro de Kurama.

-Hiei aishiteru! – disse após recuperar o fôlego.

-Aishiteru mo Kitsune. – sussurrou.

Deram um beijo cálido, mostrando todo amor que um sentia pelo outro e logo após, os dois se ajeitaram melhor na cama para dormirem.

* * *

Já era de manhã quando Kurama acordou (óbvio). Sua mente ainda estava meio nublada por causa do sono, mas ao sentir um corpo sobre o seu, abriu um sorriso de pura felicidade. Então não era um sonho? Eles passaram a noite juntos mesmo? _"Nossa! Esse baixinho é de tirar o fôlego"_, Kurama teve vontade de rir do próprio pensamento.

Olhou no relógio, viu que já era 6:30 da manhã, desanimou na hora. Droga, ele tinha que levantar pra ir para o colégio, mas tava tão bom ali abraçado ao seu koorime que quase desistiu de se levantar. Só que infelizmente ele tinha que levantar, ou sua mãe viria lhe chamar.

Olhou de novo para o rosto do moreno. Como um dos youkais mais temidos do makai podia ter um rosto tão infantil ao dormir? Aproximou sua mão da face de Hiei e começou fazer leves caricias. _"Deus, que pele suave que ele tem!"_.

-Pensei que você tinha aula hoje. – murmurou Hiei.

-Itoshii, você me assustou! E sim, tenho aula hoje, só estou com um "pouquinho" de preguiça para levantar. – riu de si mesmo.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo. – riu timidamente – Espero que não tenha se esquecido do que me prometeu!

-Não se preocupe, pois eu não esqueci. – o puxou pelo queixo lhe aplicando um leve beijo em seus lábios – Agora tenho que levantar, você me espera aqui Koibito?

-Espero sim kitsune.

Kurama se levantou após trocar vários beijos com Hiei. Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa e desceu pra tomar o café da manhã. Após tudo isso foi o mais depressa possível para o colégio.

* * *

Já era 4:30 da tarde quando Kurama chega em casa, mas antes de entrar de vez em casa, ele viu que Hiei estava num dos galhos da arvore que ficava em frente ao seu quarto.

-Psiu... Ei Hiei! – ao ouvido Hiei desse da arvore e fica frente a frente com Kurama – O que está fazendo aí? Pensei que estaria no meu quarto me esperando.

-E estava, só que sua mãe ningen resolveu ir limpar seu quarto, então tive que sair pela janela, mas por via das duvidas resolvi te esperar aqui fora.

-Hum, entendo... Então entre comigo, daí se caso ela for ao meu quarto ela não ficara desconfiada de nada ao te encontrar lá. – sorriu.

-Hn... Está bem!

Ao entrar em casa, Kurama foi em direção a sua mãe, que estava na sala conversando com uma mulher que ele não conhecia. Hiei só ficou na porta da sala esperando Kurama.

-Olá mamãe! – dá um beijo em seu rosto.

-Shuiichi meu filho, o que faz tão cedo em casa? – pergunta ela após retribuir o beijo.

-É que o professor de matemática não foi hoje, então já que iríamos ficar com as duas ultimas aulas vagas, a diretora mandou todos da minha classe embora. – explicou – Ah é, já ia esquecendo. Eu trouxe um amigo, pois ele precisava de uma ajuda, espero que não se importe.

-Que isso, Shuiichi, você sabe que eu adoro quando trás seus amigos aqui em casa. – sorriu amavelmente – Bom, já que você está aqui quero lhe apresentar nossa nova vizinha. O nome dela é Kaoru Himura.

-Olá senhora Himura, muito prazer! – sorriu pra ela gentilmente.

- Oh que isso rapaz, eu sou casada, mas não precisa me chamar de senhora, pode me chamar só de Kaoru. – sorriu – E o prazer é todo meu.

-Bom mamãe, já vou subindo para o meu quarto. – se virou pra subir – Venha Hiei. – chamou por Hiei e este o seguiu.

Chegaram ao quarto e Hiei foi direto para a poltrona, Kurama deixou seu material em cima da escrivaninha e foi pegar uma roupa mais confortável de se usar. Enquanto trocava de roupa, falava com Hiei.

-Então Koibito, você já sabe o que dizer a Yukina?

-Sei mais ou menos, mas não tenho coragem de ir lá sozinho. – falou sinceramente.

-Não se preocupe que eu vou com você. – após trocar toda roupa, se aproximou de Hiei e lhe deu um selinho – Se quiser, podemos ir hoje. – viu o Koorime assentir com um sorriso tímido, então aproveitou e lhe deu um beijo mais caliente.

* * *

-Olá mestra Genkai, a Yukina está? – perguntou Kurama após ele e Hiei acabarem de chegar ao templo da mestra.

-Olá Kurama, ela está sim, você queria falar com ela?

-Bom, não exatamente eu. Na verdade, o Hiei é quem quer falar com ela. – explicou.

-Ora, enfim você resolveu falar a verdade a menina! – falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Vê se não me enche sua velha – virou a cara mal humorado.

-Err... Mestra, a senhora poderia chamá-la?

-Oh, claro. – se virou e foi chamá-la, após 5 minutos ela voltou com a menina – Yukina, minha filha, o Hiei quer falar com você.

-Hiei, você quer falar comigo? – o viu assentir – Se você preferir podemos ir pro jardim, lá podemos conversar mais tranqüilos. – ele só assentiu de novo e a seguiu.

-E agora mestra, será que ele vai conseguir falar toda a verdade? – perguntou apreensivo.

-Agora só depende dele! –afirmou tranqüila.

Enquanto Hiei conversava com sua irmã, Kurama e Genkai foram para o interior da casa tomar um chá enquanto punham a conversa em dia. O tempo foi passando e nada dos irmãos voltarem e o kitsune já estava ficando preocupado com a demora, até finalmente eles voltam.

Yukina tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto e estava abraçada ao koorime, que também tinha um sorriso no rosto só que mais tímido. Kurama e Genkai não falam nada, mas abrem um sorriso de felicidade ao ver que tudo estava resolvido.

-E aí gente boa! Tamo chegando. – grita Yusuke ao terminar de subir as escadas e ao seu lado estava Kuwabara.

-YUUUKIINAAAAA... Eu vim te vee... Epa, o que esse baixinho está fazendo abraçado a minha Yukina? – perguntou kuwabara com aquela voz irritante.

Yukina riu. Yusuke ao perceber que Hiei avia dito a verdade também riu e lógico, Kurama e mestra Genkai também e Hiei a única coisa que fez, foi abrir um sorriso cínico, o que deixou Kuwabara mais irritado.

-Hei porque ta todo mundo rindo? O que ta acontecendo, eu quero saber! - disse indignado.

-Calma Kazuma. – começou Yukina – Eu explico. É que hoje eu descobri onde meu irmão estava todo esse tempo. – Kuwabara arqueou uma sobrancelha parecendo não entender – O meu irmão é o Hiei! – exclamou feliz.

-O QUEEEEE!!!! – gritou sem acreditar.

Todos riram da cara de Kazuma, menos Hiei é claro, mas ele alargou o sorriso cínico que tinha. Ele iria adorar azucrinar mais ainda a vida do "cunhadinho". Enquanto todos tentavam explicar alguma coisa ao grandalhão, o Koorime olhou para o Kitsune que retribuiu seu olhar já sabendo o que significava: a noite Hiei iria agradecer pela ajuda e muito.

*****FIM*****

* * *

**Bom gente aqui está mais uma fic minha, provavelmente haverá alguns erros, então pesso q me desculpem. Finalmente o baixnho disse a Yukina toda verdade neh?! ^¬^ e o lemon hein? Espero que tenham gostado, qro reviews pra saber o q acharam da fic, pois como sempre: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ XD**


End file.
